Stuck in Transition
by Kitsuni69
Summary: Naruto loves to use his Sexy Jutsu but now he just might be starting to regret.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a brilliant sunny day in the village of Konoha, but for Naruto Uzumaki it was anything but brilliant.

"Crap," he muttered to himself. "Of all the things to happen to me."

He peeped out from the building he was behind of to make sure the coast was clear, then he dashed to another building. He couldn't afford to let anyone see him in such a predicament.

"Maybe Old Lady Tsunade can help me," he thought

So he went off to the Hokage Tower. He climbed through the office window but the room was empty.

"Hmm, maybe she's training Sakura," he figured.

A few doors down he heard Tsunade talking to Sakura and he busted into that room.

"Old Lady Tsunade!"

The vein in Tsunade's head pulsed.

" Naruto if you continue to call me that I'll-"

Tsunade stopped mid sentence. When she turned around fully she wasn't expecting what she saw.Standing in the room was a thirteen year old girl with long blonde hair down to the middle of her back. She had bright blue eyes and wore an orange jumpsuit. She also had whiskers on her cheeks.

"Naruto?" Tusnade asked carefully.

Sakura scowled. " That's Naruto alright.He's just using his sexy jutsu."

"Sexy jutsu?" Tsunade asked raising her eyebrow. "Sounds like something Jiraiya would make up. How did you come up with this?"

" That's not important right now," Naruto said.He took a deep breath, let it out and looked Tsunade in the eye. " Tsunade-sama I need your help. I'm stuck."

"Stuck?" Tsunade repeated.

"Yeah,I can't undo the jutsu.I'm stuck as a girl," he said with some effort.

Sakura lookes skeptical.

" Yeah right, Naruto.Enough messing around, we don't have time for your stupid jokes."

"This isn't a joke Sakura, I'm serious.I can't undo the jutsu."

" I think he may be telling the truth," Tsunade said. " I mean, how often does he call me Tsunade-**sama**.

"And the worst part is that it's not an illusion anymore." Naruto said sadly.

Tsunade and Sakura looked at each other confused.Naruto saw this and tried to explain..He pointed to his chest.

"These are real boobs," he stated the pointed downward. " And this is a real-"

"Okay I get it," Tsunade said waving her her hand. She pulled up a chair. " Sit down let me see what's wrong."

Tsunade finished checking Naruto over and stepped back.

"So, did you figure out how to change me back?" he asked,hopeful

"Nope," Tsunade said. Naruto's face fell.

"So he really is stuck?" Sakura asked

"Yep," Tsunade answered.

Naruto groaned. "What am I going to do? I can't go around as a girl."

"What else can you do? Will you retire as a ninja then?" Tsunade asked

Naruto though this over. " No way! I can't stop being a ninja.I have to become the greatest Hokage and I won't stop till I do."

Sakura and Tsunade stared at Naruto their eyes wide. Sakura's mouth hung open

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Your voice," sakura told him, " it's changing"

" My voice is changing?" he asked then gasped at the sound of his own voice.It was definitely more girly and high pitched.He moaned loudly.

"Why is this happening to me?!"

Tsunade couldn't help laughing.

" Don't look so down, ok. I'll try and help you out."

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah.I can't promise anything but I'll do some research and see what I can do."

"Thankyou!" Naruto screamed hugging her. Tsunade pushed him off

"In the mean time I think you should go shopping.Now that you're a girl you need a more…feminine wardrobe."

Yeah," Sakura agreed enthusiastically. " Girls don't wear jumpsuits you know."

Naruto looked reluctant. " Uhh, do it for me Sakura-chan," he said handing her some money. " I don't think I want anyone to see me like this yet."

" But don't people always see you using this jutsu?" Sakura pointed out taking the money.

"This is different. It's not an illusion anymore."

Sakura giggled. "Ok, I'll bring the clothes over later and then we can talk.There's a few things you have to know, now that you're a girl."

"Stop rubbing it in!" he shouted. He got up. "I have to go now," he said walking out the door.

After a few moments Sakura looked out the window and giggled once again as Naruto hid behind buildings. "Poor Naruto," she whispered.

A/N: This is my first story. Tell me what you think. Review.


	2. Chapter 2

A

A.N./ Thank you so much for the reviews. I really appreciated it. It made my day actually. Oh, and starting from this chapter I'll start referring to Naruto as a 'she'. Now, on with the story

Chapter 2

A smiling Sakura was on her way over to Naruto's. She still couldn't believe what happened yesterday. It was so insane. She giggled when she thought back to their talk from yesterday. If Naruto had opened her eyes any wider they would have popped out of his head. Still smiling she knocked on her apartment door. Sakura heard a muffled 'I'm coming' and some shuffling inside before the door opened. When she saw Naruto her smile grew

"Aww, you look so cute," she cooed.

Naruto wore a white t-shirt with the leaf symbol on the front in black. She had on orange shorts that were a few inches above her knees with blue stripes down the sides. She wore her blue sandals as usual and her blonde hair hung loosely about her shoulders. She blushed at Sakura's statement.

"Can we just go?" she asked

"Yeah," the pink haired girl said then, "No, you need to do your hair first."

Sakura dragged Naruto down on the bed and kneeled behind her.She had a hard time doing her hair though since she wouldn't keep still.

" Naruto, stop fidgeting with your bra," Sakura scolded.

" I can't help it," the blonde girl whined. " It feels really tight and uncomfortable."

" Let me put it in a different hook for you," Sakura said lifting up the back of Naruto's shirt. " Better?"

" Yeah," she said simply. Sakura smiled and finished her hair in peace.

" What do you think?" she asked handing her a mirror.

Naruto looked at her reflection. Her hair was now up in two high ponytails. She looked confused.

"Uhh, Sakura, my hair is always like this when I do the sexy jutsu."

"I know but it makes you look pretty."

Naruto continued to look at herself and then she smiled.

"You're right Sakura it does make me look pretty. It really suits don't you think?"

Naruto realized what she just said and then slapped her forehead. " Great, now I'm starting to sound like a girl."

Sakura just giggled and pulled her off the bed. " let's go or else we'll be late."

" It's not as if Kakashi- sensei is ever on time," Naruto said matter-of-factly.

They walked through the hall and down the stairs. Naruto hesitated going outside but with some encouragement from Sakura she stepped out. They had only walked a few steps before they saw someone running towards them kicking up dust. Just before the person reached them they skidded to a stop. It was Rock Lee.

"Good morning Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun," he said. He turned to Naruto. " I almost didn't recognize you just now seeing as you were using that technique of yours."

Naruto smiled nervously.

" You know," Lee said studying Naruto closely, " I've never noticed before but your sexy jutsu is quite realistic. Is it different from a regular transformation?"

"Uhh, umm, well…" Naruto stuttered.

" Can you show me how it works?" Lee asked.

" I , uh, can't right now," Naruto told him.

"Really? Why not?" Lee wanted to know.

" Naruto can't undo the jutsu," Sakura blurted out.

" What?!"

Naruto cursed Sakura inwardly.

" Will you be stuck like this for good?"

" Tsunade-sama is trying to help him reverse it." Sakura informed him.

"Oh. Well this is most unfortunate for you Naruto-kun, I mean Naruto-**chan**." Lee corrected himself. "That will take some getting used to."

Naruto twitched at the suffix added to her name. Sakura held Naruto back when she stepped towards Lee.

" Um, Lee, we have to go now ok?"

" Oh yes, so do I. See you two later," he said once again kicking up dust as he went.Naruto and Sakura went in the opposite direction.

" Did you have to tell him?" Naruto asked.

Sakura smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

" Good morning Sasuke-kun." Sakura greeted him brightly.

Sasuke was leaning over the railing of the bridge where they usually met up. He glanced up and gave a'hm' and then did a double take.

" Naruto you're such a loser," he muttered.

Naruto was about to rebut when they heard a pop noise signaling Kakashi's arrival.

"Ah, so the rumours are true," Kakashi said with a smile.

" What rumours?" Sasuke asked

" That Naruto can't undo his sexy jutsu so he's, uhh, she's stuck as a girl."

Sasuke looked up at the blushing Naruto in disbelief then smirked.

" You are so pathetic," he told Naruto.

Naruto fumed, " Shut up, Sasuke! At least I'm smart enough to come up with my own technique!"

"What did you say?" the Uchiha growled.

The two of them began a glaring contest.

" ok you two, don't get started," Kakashi said coming closer to them.

" I have a mission later today so let's not waste anytime."

"Hm," Sasuke said turning away.

" Whatever," Naruto said pouting. " the next time I see Rock Lee I'm gonna…..wait, how did word get around so fast?"

Kakashi sighed. " This should be interesting."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I know it has been a long time since I last updated and I'm very sorry. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, put this story on alert etc. Without further hold up on with the story.

CHAPTER 3

Team Seven lay on their backs in the training grounds panting. Kakashi had really worked them hard .Sasuke had his eyes closed trying to slow down his breathing.

" Man, my entire body is numb," Naruto complained. Sasuke heard him groan and sit up.

" But if it makes me stronger then I don't care," the blonde finished.

Sasuke smirked. 'She probably has that stupid determined look on her face' he thought. Looking over at Naruto he saw he was right, but then he noticed something else. All the sweat from their training dampened her white shirt making it cling to her. Her bra printed out perfectly and her boobs were more obvious. Sasuke continued to watch Naruto as sweat trickled from her face, to her neck and down her shirt into her chest. Naruto looked up just then and caught him staring.

" What's your problem?" he asked annoyed.

Sasuke turned his head away, a light blush on his cheeks.

" Well that's enough for today. I'll see you in three days." Kakashi left in a puff of smoke. Naruto's stomach growled loudly.

" Well, I don't know about you two but I'm starved.I'm gonna head over to Ichiraku Ramen."

" Me too," Sakura chimed in.

Sasuke got up silently and started to walk off.

"Sasuke-kun where are you going?" Sakura called out. " Aren't you hungry? Let's eat together and then we could hang out."

Sasuke stopped walking his back still facing his comrades.

" Instead of obsessing over me you should be trying to improve your skills. You're a lot worse than Naruto so you have a lot of work to do."

Sasuke turned his head to watch Sakura bow her head in shame then he walked shook with rage as he watched Sakura's eyes well up with tears.

"Don't listen to him Sakura. I know you're trying your best and one day you will be strong."

Sakura looked up at her and smiled sadly. " Thank you Naruto."

Naruto returned the smile. " No problem. Now, let's go get some ramen!"

" Actually, I don't feel so hungry anymore," Sakura admitted. " I'll see you tomorrow." Sakura waved and walked away.

Naruto let her go.

Ichiraku Ramen

Naruto slurped down the last of his noodles and set down the bowl with a satisfied sigh.

" Another one old man." Naruto shouted.

Yuki, Ichiraku's daughter, giggled. " Naruto you might want to think about how much food you eat now that you're a girl. Girls need to watch their figure."

" Just cause you're a girl? That's dumb."

" That's how most girls think, Naruto," Ichiraku said setting down a steaming bowl of noodles in front of Naruto. She dug in immediately.

" Say Naruto," Ichiraku said while drying a glass, " have any of your friends seen you as

yet?".

Naruto thought back to the to the walk over to the restaurant.

Flashback

Naruto wa s walking along swiftly to Ichiraku when she heard some call her name. Turning she Lee and all of the members from Team Eight, Nine and Ten. She cursed inwardly.

" Hi," Lee greeted. " The others could not believe the rumours so they came to see for themselves."

Ino walked up to Naruto .

" Hmmm," she said studying her carefully. Ino circled Naruto before facing her again and pulling on her cheeks.

"OWW!," Naruto yelled pushing the blonde away. " Why did you do that?"

" Just checking to see if you were faking it," Ino matter of factly.

Naruto pouted rubbing her cheeks.

"It serves you right though," Neji said. " Using that foolish technique to be a girl. I don't see a better punishment."

" Shut up! Nobody asked you!" Naruto screamed.

" I can't say whether or not you deserve this but I know it must be troublesome to have to be a girl." Shikamaru sympathized.

" A hot girl," Kiba put in smiling widely.

Choji began to laugh. " I can't believe you just hit on Naruto. I never knew you were bent that way."

" As if all the rest of you weren't thinking the same thing," Kiba countered.

Choji shut up immediately, blushing.

Tenten giggled at Choji. " Wow, you boys fall hard and fast."

" Actually," Shino began, " I was wondering how Kiba could possibly be attracted to Naruto. No matter her current appearance I can't get over the fact that she used to be a he."

" Good point," Tenten agreed. " Neji?"

The Hyuuga prodigy scowled at his teammate. " I agree with Shino. In my eyes Naruto will always be a male."

Naruto frowned at the way they were discussing her. Lee mistook her frown for sadness.

" Do not feel badly Naruto," Lee said comfortingly putting an arm round her. " You are still beautiful, although you're beauty does not compare to Sakura."

" Thanks," Naruto said unappreciatively. He looked up then and caught Hinata's eye. She blushed furiously and looked away.

Why is she always so quiet? Naruto wondered. Her stomach growled loudly then reminding her where she was going.

" Well I have to be going now. I'm starved. Bye." She said running away without looking back.

End Flashback

" Yeah," Naruto told Ichiraku. " Not as bad as I thought it might be."

Naruto finished the ramen and set down the bowl. " Thanks, old man," she said putting some money on the table and jumping off the stool.

" No problem," Ichiraku smiled.

" Back to training," she said entusistically and ran out of the shop.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I'm so sorry for not updating for so long. Not saying a whole lot. You've waited long enough

CHAPTER 4

Naruto looked at her reflection in the mirror and sighed. How had she let Sakura talk her into this? She had come over yesterday just like she said she would to talk about more 'girl things'. And also to encourage Naruto to be more girl like.

* Flashback*

"_What?! No! I am __**not**__ doing that!!" Naruto screamed_

"_Oh come on. This is something that's normal for a girl." Sakura tried to reason._

"_I used to be a guy you know," Naruto reminded her._

"_Just this once," Sakura said putting up one finger._

"_No"_

"_Please"_

"_No"_

"_I'll do it too so you won't feel odd"_

"_No! We won't even be together tomorrow!"_

_Naruto had Sakura on that one. She put her finger to her chin and thought for a minute._

"_If you do it I'll treat to ramen."_

_Naruto perked up and she felt her will weaken. How could she refuse an offer like that?_

"_Oh, ok"_

"_Yay!"_

*End Flashback*

And that's how it happened that on her third day of being a girl Naruto Uzumaki wore a skirt. The skirt was dark purple and came just above her knees She wore a short black pants underneath that and a white shirt. Her hair was in half pony tail, one of the many ways Sakura taught her how to do her hair. She sighed once again at her reflection before leaving the apartment.

As she walked, Naruto mentally planned her training schedule. Team Seven hardly ever did anything together. Missions were scarce and they trained separately most of the time. Sakura had started to learn medical ninjutsu from Tsunade, Naruto began tot rain with Jiraiya and Sasuke trained with Kakashi. But right now Jiraiya was on some special mission so Naruto had no one to train her. He considered training with Sasuke since his trainer was away too but so sooner had he thought of it than he discarded the idea.

Walking down the street Naruto began to feel self conscious. Everyone was staring at her, especially the males. Some of them did double takes, some smirked at him and others winked. A brown haired man even whistled. Naruto turned around and glared at him before continuing down the road. Almost instantly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around expecting to see the brunette but it was Jiraiya.

" Ero-Sennin, you're back!" Naruto exclaimed

"Mmmhmm," he replied.

Naruto's smile faded when he studied the Sannin's face. His eyes were glued to Naruto and a light blush painted his cheeks. His mouth was twisted up in a grin and he was chuckling. Naruto cringed and stepped back.

"Hey, what's with the creepy, old man, perverted look?" she asked nervously.

Jiraiya's smile grew wider. "I heard you were stuck as a girl," he said slowly.

"Uh,yeah," Naruto replied just as slowly.

Jiraiya chuckled some more and circled Naruto, his eyes trailing all over her body. Naruto started to get annoyed. She punched Jiraiya in the face sending him flying.

"Enough with the pevertedness," she screamed.

Jiraiya got up rubbing his face. "Ow!" he said, "you didn't have to hit me so hard." Jiraiya smiled once again. "I couldn't help it; you look cute as a girl."

Naruto's left eye twitched. "Let's just drop the topic."she suggested. "Now that you're here I can get back to training again so let's go," Naruto said walking off.

"Hold on a second," Jiraiya halted Naruto. "I can't train you right now. I'm tired from my mission, I have to report to Tsunade and I have other things that I need to do."

Naruto looked crossed her arms across her chest "What kind of things?"

"Things I can't tell you about. Top secret information." Jiraiya said

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not joking," Jiraiya told her with a serious face, "I have things to take care of but as soon as I'm done I'll come and train you,ok?"

"Ok," Naruto agreed after a short pause.

" Now run along and train by yourself until then," the Sannin said, giving Naruto a push and a slap on the butt. That earned Jiraiya another punch to the face.

"Pervert," the blonde muttered walking off.

Naruto was panting heavily from her training. She was tired and hungry and in the mood for some ramen. She remembered the deal she made with Sakura and decided to go look for her. Walking through the village Naruto was aware of the stares she was still getting.

" I might as well see Old Lady Tsunade and find out if she can change me back," she decided.


End file.
